1998
Major Events *January 13: It's Time For Counting is released to stores. *February 12: Down On Barney's Farm is released to stores, after being only available through Time Life, possibly to promote Barney's Great Adventure. *March 17: Barney In Outer Space is released to stores. *March 28: Barney's First Adventures airs on Fox Kids. *March 31: Barney's Great Adventure: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack is released. *Late March: My Party with Barney is available to purchase through Kideo. *April 3: Barney's Great Adventure is released to theaters. This was also the final project in which Sheryl Stamps Leach served as executive producer. *April 8: Barney appears at La Brea Tar Pits to put his footprints in cement in to promote the release of the movie. *April 26: Barney's Big Surprise ends its North American tour at the PNE Coliseum. *May: Production for Season 5 begins. *May 19: The home video, Barney's Big Surprise is released to stores. The soundtrack, Barney's Big Surprise! Live on Stage is re-released with the front cover matching the home video front cover. *August 18: Barney's Halloween Party and Barney's Sing Along: Halloween Party are both released to stores. *September 1: Barney's Great Adventure is released on video to stores. It is the first video that was released on DVD. Barney's First Adventures is available to receive through the mail. *September: Waiting for Santa is re-released one more time and has new previews. *September 15: Barney's Great Adventure Sing Along is released to stores. *November 1: Lyrick Studios announces an animated spin-off of Barney & Friends: BJ & The Radical Rumblebutts. ''The series does not come to fruition. *November 2: Season 5 premieres on PBS. *November 3: Good, Clean Fun! / Oh, Brother...She's My Sister Video 2-Pack is released to stores. Songs in the Key of Purple is packaged with selected Barney home videos. *Early November: Barney's Big Surprise begins an eight city tour of the UK at the Aberdeen Exhibition and Conference Centre. *November 26: Barney and the kids performed If All the Raindrops at the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. *November 27: Season 5 finale on PBS. *Barney is named #1 Kids Artist on "Billboard´s ""Year in Music" for the third time. *Barney Rhymes with Mother Goose is re-released. Barney's Exercise Circus and Barney's Parade of Numbers are also re-released separately. *December 21: The UK tour of Barney's Big Surprise wraps up at the Sheffield Arena. New Barney & Friends Episodes and Songs 'Season Five Episodes''' Booksarefun.jpg|Books Are Fun!|link=Books Are Fun! (episode) Tradingplaces.jpg|Trading Places|link=Trading Places Safetyfirst.jpg|Safety First!|link=Safety First! Circleoffriends.jpg|Circle of Friends|link=Circle of Friends Theoneandonlyyou.jpg|The One And Only You|link=The One And Only You Barneysband.jpg|Barney's Band|link=Barney's Band Tryityoulllikeit.jpg|Try It, You'll Like It!|link=Try It, You'll Like It! Colorsallaroundepisode.jpg|Colors All Around|link=Colors All Around (episode) Howdyfriends.jpg|Howdy, Friends!|link=Howdy, Friends! Sevendaysaweek.jpg|Seven Days A Week|link=Seven Days A Week Hiddentreasures.jpg|Hidden Treasures|link=Hidden Treasures Aroyalwelcome.jpg|A Royal Welcome|link=A Royal Welcome Sweetashoney.jpg|Sweet As Honey|link=Sweet As Honey Firstthingsfirst.jpg|First Things First!|link=First Things First! Auntrachelishere.jpg|Aunt Rachel Is Here!|link=Aunt Rachel Is Here! Itsarainyday.jpg|It's A Rainy Day!|link=It's A Rainy Day! Easydoesit.jpg|Easy Does It!|link=Easy Does It! Whatsinaname.jpg|What's In A Name?|link=What's in a Name? Averyspecialmouse.jpg|A Very Special Mouse|link=A Very Special Mouse Apackageoffriendship.jpg|A Package of Friendship|link=A Package of Friendship Songs Agreatdayforcounting.jpg|A Great Day for Counting|link=A Great Day for Counting Inourfamily.jpg|In Our Family|link=In Our Family Mrstar.jpg|Mr. Star|link=Mr. Star Floatingtogethersofree.jpg|Floating Together So Free|link=Floating Together So Free Wayupinouterspace.jpg|Way Up in Outer Space|link=Way Up in Outer Space Thesun.jpg|The Sun|link=The Sun Hoorayitsyourbirthday.jpg|Hooray! It's Your Birthday|link=Hooray! It's Your Birthday Barneythesong.jpg|Barney - The Song|link=Barney - The Song Countthestars.jpg|Count the Stars|link=Count the Stars Whosinsideit.jpg|Who's Inside It?|link=Who's Inside It? Weregonnafindaway.jpg|We're Gonna Find a Way|link=We're Gonna Find a Way Youcan.jpg|You Can|link=You Can Dreamtwinkenstune.jpg|Dream (Twinken's Theme)|link=Dream (Twinken's Tune) Letssingallthewayhome.jpg|Let's Sing All the Way Home|link=Let's Sing All the Way Home Youcandoanything.jpg|You Can Do Anything|link=You Can Do Anything Rainbowsfollowtherain.jpg|Rainbows Follow the Rain|link=Rainbows Follow the Rain Iloveyouextendedversion.jpg|I Love You (Extended Version)|link=I Love You (Extended Version) Itshalloweennighttonight.jpg|It's Halloween Night Tonight|link=It's Halloween Night Tonight Somanypumpkins.jpg|So Many Pumpkins|link=So Many Pumpkins Abigparadeofcostumes.jpg|A Big Parade of Costumes|link=A Big Parade of Costumes Tossitinawindow.jpg|Toss It In a Window|link=Toss It In a Window Onetwoyouknowwhattodo.jpg|One, Two You Know What To Do|link=One, Two, You Know What To Do Ifastrangertalkstoyou.jpg|Tell a Grown-Up Friend|link=Tell a Grown-Up Friend Sayingbecarefulmeansiloveyou.jpg|Saying "Be Careful" Means I Love You|link=Saying "Be Careful" Means I Love You Tummy.jpg|The Tummy Song|link=The Tummy Song Whenimoldenoughtojointheband.jpg|When I'm Old Enough to Join the Band|link=When I'm Old Enough to Join the Band Youmightlikesomethingnew.jpg|You Might Like Something New|link=You Might Like Something New Youcandoitsong.jpg|I Can Do It|link=I Can Do It (song) Icando.jpg|I Can Do|link=I Can Do Iputasmileon.jpg|I Put a Smile On|link=I Put a Smile On Myjeansarealwaysblue.jpg|My Jeans are Always Blue|link=My Jeans are Always Blue Ilovetoread.jpg|I Love to Read|link=I Love to Read Colorsmakemehappy.jpg|Colors Make Me Happy|link=Colors Make Me Happy Beingtogether.jpg|Being Together|link=Being Together Ridingonabike.jpg|Riding on a Bike|link=Riding on a Bike Iamlearningtospellmyname.jpg|I Am Learning to Spell My Name|link=I Am Learning to Spell My Name Alphabetparade.jpg|The Alphabet Parade|link=The Alphabet Parade Cast & Crew 'Cast' *Barney (Body: David Joyner/Carey Stinson/Josh Martin, Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers/Lee Clark/Jennifer Romano, Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Jeff Brooks/Kyle Nelson/Pat O'Connell, Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Ashley (Monet Chandler) *Alissa (Maurie Chandler) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) *Curtis (Monte Black) *Emily (Hannah Owens) (debut) *Linda (Adrianne Kangas) (debut) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) *Scooter McNutty (voiced by Todd Duffey) *Miss Etta Kette (voiced by Brice Armstrong) *Booker T. Bookworm (voiced by Earl Fisher) (debut) *Cody Newton (Trevor Morgan) *Abby Newton (Diana Rice) *Marcella (Kyla Pratt) *Grandpa Greenfield (George Hearn) *Grandma Greenfield (Shirley Douglas) *Mrs. Mildred Goldfinch (Renee Madeline Le Guerrier) *Tony (Trent Gentry) *Rachel (Vanessa Lauren) *Cindy (Mallory Lineberger) *Kevin (Brandt Love) 'Crew' Executive Producers *Dennis DeShazer *Sheryl Leach (Executive Producer for It's Time for Counting, Barney in Outer Space, and Barney's Big Surprise) *Jay Renfroe *Matthew Papish *David Garfinkle Editors * McKee Smith * Tim Werner * Brian Norfolk * Vickie Sterling * Laura Cargile * Peter Cohen (Editor for Barney's First Adventures) * Denise Crowell (Dialogue Editor) * Don Clark (Sound Editor) * Patrick N. Selleers (Music/Dialogue Editor) * Clint de Boer (Sound Effects Editor) * Alan Porzio (Sound Effects Editor for Barney's First Adventures) Writers *Stephen White *Mark S. Bernthal *Perri Verdino-Gates *Donna Cooner *Heidi B. Kirby *Troy Charles Directors *Steve Gomer *Fred Holmes *Steven Feldman *Jim Rowley *Jeff Gittle *Lynn Ambrose (Casting Director) *Bob Morones (Talent Director for Barney's First Adventures) *Eric Norberg (Associate Director) *Terrie Davis (Associate Director) *Elizabeth Sagen Velten (Art Director) *Derek R. Hill (Art Director) *Murray Campbell (Lighting Director) *Steve Corie (Lighting Director for Barney's First Adventures) *Cathie Berbena-Lloyd (Lighting Director) *Colin DeFord (Technical Director) *David Boothe (Audio Director) *Jake Berry (Production Director for Barney's Big Surprise) *Penny Wilson (Performance Director) *Bob Singleton (Musical Director) *David Bernard Wolf (Musical Director) *Joe Phillips (Musical Director) Audio * Ron Balentine (Production Audio) * David Lowe (Production Audio) * Wild Woods (Post Audio for Barney's First Adventures) Producers *Jim Rowley (Supervising Producer) *Rosa Gonzalez (Supervising Producer) *Ben Vaughn (Senior Consulting Producer) *Linda Houston (Consulting Producer) *Jeff Gittle (Senior Producer/Consulting Producer) *Mark Ritts (Senior Producer for Barney's First Adventures) *Carmen Herrerra (Coordinating Producer for Barney's First Adventures) *Sloan Coleman Coordinators * Steven G. McAfee (Production Coordinator) * Dawn Stewart (Production Coordinator for Barney's First Adventures) * Amy Atherton (Art/Craft Coordinator) * Jonathan Smith (Music Coordinator) * Perri Verdino-Gates (Writing Coordinator) * Russel Towery (Stunt Coordinator) * Lynn Corzine (Tour Coordinator) Secretaries * Shirley Bradshaw (Tour Secretary) Operators * Bruce Harmon (Camera Operator) * Larry Allen (Camera Operator) * Bill Saunders (Camera Operator for Barney's First Adventures) * Kevin Roberts (Camera Operator for Barney's First Adventures) * Dave Parks (Camera Operator for Barney's First Adventures) * Van Smalley (Camera Operator) * Scott Dailey (Camera Operator) * James Johnson (Videotape Operator) * Dudley Asaff (Videotape Operator) * James Young (Videotape Operator) * Todd Davis (Light Board Operator) Designers * Lisa Odette Albertson (Wardrobe Designer) * Bob Lavalee (Production Designer) * Doug Leonard (Production Designer for Barney's First Adventures) * Victor DiNapoli (Set Designer) * Lisa Albertson (Costume Designer) * Ken Craig (Lighting Designer) * Jeanie L. D'lorio (Makeup Designer) * Jimi White (Makeup Designer) * Martha Beresford (Makeup Designer) * Nancy Gray (Makeup Designer) Grips * Trey Smith (Best Boy Grip) * James Edwards * Jeffrey Jon * Steve Ritchey * Tim Harkins * Buck Hatcher * Jim Fisher * Michael Tomassetti * Michael Spain Electricians * Todd Davis (Best Boy Electric) * James Edwards * Jeffrey Jon * Steve Ritchey * Tim Harkins * Buck Hatcher * Jim Fisher * Michael Tomassetti * Michael Spain Dressers * Aggie Davis-Brooks * Cheryl Johnson * Allison Linna * Meredith Motley Leadmen * Tom Rutherford Buyers * Stephanie Emery * Melissa James * Cheryl Johnson * Mindy Cranston Greenspersons * Kelley Johnston Miller Coaches * Shelley C. Aubrey (Dialogue Coach) Carpenters * Dan Leonard (Lead Carpenter) Wardrobe Sewing * Traci Hutton * Tom Jaekels * Merrie McCoy * Celeste Henson * Leila Heise * Natalie Sergi-Saari Stitchers * Amelia Clemens (Costume Stitcher) * Mimi Clemens (Costume Stitcher) Puppeteers * Alan Elson (Tickle Tree Puppeteer for Barney in Outer Space) Technicians * Alan Elson (Costume Technician) * William McNully (Costume Technician) Mixers * Gary French (Rerecording Mixer) Teachers * Valinda Kimmel Interns * Sharon Dieter (Production Intern) * Beletra Thomas (Production Intern) Painters * Kristen Weeks (Scenic Painter) * Tina Griffith-Camp (Scenic Painter) Special Effects * Bob Trevino * Rob Goodson Stylists * Debra Hertel Haefling (Hair Stylist) Engineers * Bink Williams (Video Engineer) * Willie O'Brien (Sound Engineer) Managers * Charlotte Spivey (Production Manager) * Harold Behrens (Production Manager) * Jennifer Beasley (Production Manager for Barney's First Adventures) * Craig Kawamoto (Production Manager for Barney's First Adventures * Matthew McCracken (Production Manager for Barney's First Adventures) * Laurie Berry (Production Office Manager) * Christine Finnigan (Public Relations Manager) * Michelle McCarel (Public Relations Manager) * Jena Atchison (Stage Manager) * Julie Hutchings (Manager of Talent Services) * Lisa Greif (Manager of Music Services) * Sue Shinn (Production Office Manager) * Lyle Hutchton (Wardrobe/Costume Manager) * Georgia Ford Wagenhurst (Wardrobe Shop Manager) * Tom Jaekels (Wardrobe Shop Manager) * David Cobb (Costume Shop Manager) * Glenn R. Grabski (Business Tour Manager) Researchers * Lori Plummer * Joy Starr * Kimberly Thornton Specialists * Mary Ann Dudko (Educational Specialist) * Margie Larsen (Educational Specialist) Supervisors * Lisa Odette Albertson (Wardrobe Supervisor) * Bob Dauber (Post Production Supervisor) * Randy Breedlove (Technical Operations Supervisor) * Caris Palm Turpen (Visual Effects Supervisor) * Catherine Reynolds (Script Supervisor) * Diane Gillham (Child Supervisor) * Sherry Gentry (Child Supervisor) Accountants * Randy Dalton (Senior Accountant) * Debbie Cottle (Production Accountant) Lyricists/Composers * Holly Doubet * Angelo Natalie * Paul Loomis * Kevin S. Devine * David Sparks * Philip Parker * Tony Peugh * Willy Welch * Jerry Herman (wrote Barney - The Song) * Joe Phillips * C. Russell Riddle * Joyce D. Slocum * Rene Dupere (wrote Who's Inside It?) * Michael Sinelnikoff (wrote Who's Inside It?) * David Friedman (wrote We're Gonna Find a Way) * Barbara Rothstein (wrote We're Gonna Find a Way) * Chris Atwood (wrote You Can and Let's Sing All the Way Home) * Steve Ferguson (wrote You Can and Let's Sing All the Way Home) * Essra Mohawk (wrote Dream (Twinken's Tune)) * Stephen Bishop (wrote You Can Do Anything) * Jeff Jones (wrote You Can Do Anything) * Colin Boyd (wrote Rainbows Follow the Rain) * Tim Clott (wrote Rainbows Follow the Rain) Property Masters * Tim Thomaston * Frank Goodman Assistants * Caroline St. Denis (Assistant Performance Director) * Shelley C. Aubrey (Assistant Performance Director) * Malcolm Johnson (Production Audio Assistant) * Brenda J. Galgan (Production Audio Assistant) * Corey Jones (Assistant to Props) * Matt Maples (Assistant to Props) * Chris Kaufman (Assistant to Props) * John Clark (Assistant to Props) * Gail Lee Dunson (Assistant Production Coordinator) * Scott Osborne (Carpenter's Assistant) * Tim McGarity (Carpenter's Assistant) * Ken Weber (Wardrobe Assistant) * Mindy Cranston (Wardrobe Assistant) * Brian Blevins (Costume Assistant) * Janet Bush (Costume Assistant) * Kristen Boyett (Costume Assistant) * Denise Rohr (Costume Assistant) * Gilbert Gonzales (Costume Assistant) * Craig Chastain (Post Production Audio Assistant) * Beth Read (Assistant Production Accountant) * Donna Ivers (Assistant Producer) * Craig Wright (Production Assistant) * Joel Zoch (Production Assistant) * Suzanne Parham (Production Assistant) * Barry W.J. Robb (Production Assistant) * Halim Jabbour (Production Assistant) * Cindy Tang (Production Assistant for Barney's First Adventures) * Brent Studler (Production Assistant for Barney's First Adventures) * Matt Maples (Art Department Production Assistant) * Kim Greenough (Drafting Assistant) * Margaret Johnson (Stunt Assistant) * Randy Moore (Stunt Assistant) * Elizabeth A. Ashbrook (Assistant Musical Director) * Melissa James (Assistant Set Decorator) * Tony Santiago (Assistant Editor for Barney's First Adventures) Category:Timeline